


Bathtime

by gracefulblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's a daddy, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, and he's baby girl needs a bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulblue/pseuds/gracefulblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the domestic, fatherly fluff you could ask for, plus a giggly little baby with a familiar name :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. It's just a little drabble with fluff bursting at the seams.

"All right, baby girl, who's ready for a bath?"

Dean looked down at his daughter, little Maison Winchester, who was currently propped against Deans' hip and in nothing but a diaper. He himself was shirtless, because the doctor had said skin-to-skin contact was good for bonding, and Dean was going to do this parenting thing right.

Maison babbled and flapped her right hand in response. The sight of her floppy little baby arm must've been really something, because she immediately started giggling and, as a result, turned a pretty shade of pink in her plump little face.

Dean stared at ther like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time: with awe and wonder and confusion as to how something so bright and warm could exist in a world so dark.

"What good thing did I do to deserve you?" he whispered.

Maison buzzed her lips and--probably because she was top heavy and not strong enough to hold her own against gravity--tipped forward against Deans chest.

Dean laughed, a gentle sound that brushed the soft, golden hair on Maisons head. He lifted her impossibly tiny hand and pressed a kiss to her palm.

"Never grow up, okay baby girl? Don't ever get any older." He would deny it later, but just then he wiped away a tear while it traced down the side of his nose. "I need lots of time to be your daddy, y'know? I mean, I'm always gonna be your daddy. . .just, stay helpless and tiny for a while longer, okay?"

Maison cooed and nuzzled her tiny face against the part of Deans arm her head was resting against.

Dean laughed again and lifted Maison up so she was level with his face.

"When you're a big girl," he said, "I'm gonna make sure you be strong like Daddy. But right now, I'm gonna make your hair stand up in funny hair-dos, cause I'm a grown-up, and grown-ups get to do that kind of shenanigans with their babies." He blew a raspberry against her tummy, which made her burst into another fit of uncontrollable giggles.

 _She's my baby girl_ , Dean thought.  _I'll be a better dad than my dad could ever_ dream  _of being._ That meant no monsters, no guns, and no turning her into a soldier. If Maison grew up to be a hunter. . .Dean didn't want to think about it. Right then, in the bathroom of a house at the end of a cul-de-sac, as domestic and apple pie as they came, Dean Winchester was going to give his daughter a bath.

 


End file.
